Accepting Immortality
by nekokenna
Summary: Right after Kronos was defeated, Percy was offered immortality. What if he had accepted the gift? Annabeth had said that she wanted it for him, but did she really?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic, and I have wanted to write it since I read the Last Olympian. I just couldn't stop thinking about it. I start out from the book, but only in the beginning, and mostly follow the book through the first few chapters. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

First I bowed to Zeus. Then I knelt at my father's feet.

"Rise, my son," Poseidon said.

I stood uneasily.

"A great hero must be rewarded," Poseidon said. "Is there anyone here who would deny that my son is deserving?"

I waited for someone to pipe up. The gods never agreed on anything, and many of them still didn't like me, but not a single one protested.

"The Council agrees," Zeus said. "Percy Jackson, you shall have one gift from the gods."

I hesitated. "Any gift?"

Zeus nodded grimly. "I know what you will ask. The greatest gift of all. Yes, if you want it, it shall be yours. The gods have not bestowed this gift on a mortal hero in many centuries, but, Perseus Jackson-if you wish it-you shall be made a god. Immortal. Undying. You shall serve as your father's lieutenant for all time."

I stared at him, stunned. "Um...a god?"

Zeus rolled his eyes. "A dimwitted god, apparently. But yes. With the consensus of the entire Council, I can make you immortal. Then I will have to put up with you forever."

"Hmm," Ares mused. "That means I can smash him to a pulp as often as I want, and he'll just keep coming back for more. I like this idea."

"I approve as well," Athena said, though she was looking at Annabeth.

**(A/N I break off from the book here. All work from this point on is my own.)**

I was afraid to glance back. Immortality would be awesome, not gonna lie, but what would Annabeth want? She had to come first in this situation.

I heard footsteps echoing, then she came up by my side. I looked at her, and was surprised to see her smiling.

"I want you to do this, Percy. You definitely deserve it," she said.

"What about you?" I asked.

"I'll still be here. We can still be together. The choice for you is whether you're willing to watch me age while you stay young."

I turned so I was facing her. "But what about _you_?"

She shook her head. "This isn't about me."

"No, Annabeth. I need to know what you want."

She sighed and glanced down. "If you want to know what I want, I want you to have this. I'll be fine as long as we can still be together."

I looked closely at her, trying to see whether she was being honest. But I didn't really know Annabeth to be the sacrificial type. If she wanted something else, she would let me know. She also wouldn't lie to me. Not with something as serious as this. I had to trust her.

I glanced back at my friends. They all nodded encouragingly. Thanks guys.

I turned back to Annabeth. "Are you sure?"

She nodded. "Positive."

I looked up at Zeus on his throne. "I accept your gift."

"Very well. Daughter of Athena, you may want to step back."

She squeezed my arm, then went back to stand by Tyson.

I took a deep breath, not sure that I was ready for this.

"Are you prepared, Son of Poseidon?"

I couldn't tell him I wasn't. "Yes."

Zeus nodded. "Very well. Demigods, close your eyes."

I suddenly felt very nervous. Couldn't back out now, though.

I watched the king of the gods raise his hand, then suddenly my vision was filled with light. It was overwhelming at first and I fell to my knees, shutting my eyes. It did nothing to affect the brightness.

Then I heard a girl's voice. _Open your eyes, Perseus._

_What?_ The word tore through my consciousness.

_Open your eyes. _The voice was soft.

I gritted my teeth and forced my eyes open. There was a rush of dizziness. It felt like whenever you're lying down for a long time, then you suddenly stand up. Then it faded and I was staring at white sand. I shakily pushed myself to my feet and saw Hestia standing in front of me.

"Lady Hestia," I said.

She smiled. "You don't have to put 'Lady' in front of my name anymore. You're a god."

I stared at her. "Already?"

"It really only takes a couple seconds. But you'll feel after effects. Don't worry; it's completely normal."

"None of this feels normal," I muttered, looking down. I felt way more powerful than I should've, like I could get rid of every single grain of sand by causing an earthquake. It almost scared me.

Her smile turned slightly sad. "You will become accustomed to it. Ready to go back?"

"I guess so."

She lifted her hand, and the light came back. I shut my eyes again, and it was immediately dark. I saw Annabeth sitting on the edge of the docks by the lake at Camp Half-Blood. She looked like she had been crying, and I tried to go to her, but I couldn't move.

Then, with a bright flash, it all disappeared.

I was back in front of the Olympians. I glanced down at my hands. I didn't physically feel any different, but I knew...I just knew that something was off. It didn't feel wrong, just…different, I guess.

I felt myself frowning and glanced up at my father. His expression scared me. He was looking at me like...like I wasn't human or something. And his gaze held something that maybe-just maybe-was awe.

Then Zeus spoke.

"Hail Perseus, Son of the Sea God."

* * *

**So basically from this point on, all of the chapters are going to be scenes or events that happen while Percy is immortal. No guarantee they'll be in order. I won't be writing the war with Gaea...sorry. You'll see how I figure that out ;) thanks for reading and please review! Sayonara! -nekokenna**


	2. Chapter 2-Five Minutes Afterwards

**Sorry if this chapter copies the book too much...I was trying to mostly follow it. Thanks so much for your reviews and encouragement, everyone! Enjoy!**

* * *

I held Annabeth's hand as we walked out of the palace. I tried to meet her gaze, read her expression, but she wouldn't look at me. I was nervous enough holding her hand, and I wished she would say something.

I noticed Hermes standing standing by a fountain, looking at an Iris-message.

I let go of Annabeth's hand. She glanced at me. I smiled at her and said, "Be right back. Meet you at the elevator?"

"Sure." She turned and continued walking down the path. I jogged toward Hermes. He looked away from the mist as I approached. The message was showing mortal newscasts from all over the country-mostly the destruction.

"Hello, Perseus," he said.

"Um, hi." We watched the scenes flash by on the mist. "How bad is the city?"

"Not that bad, actually. The mortals are shaken, but this is New York. They'll be back to normal in a few weeks, having labeled this down to some kind of freak earthquake, or some kind of solar flare. Anything except for what actually happened."

He sounded bitter, almost angry.

"Hey, Hermes?"

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry."

He glanced at me. "For what, exactly?"

"I thought that you abandoned Luke because you couldn't stop the future you knew was going to happen."

He nodded, no longer looking at me.

I continued. "But you knew he would make the right choice. Yet, you couldn't tell him."

Hermes's gaze hardened. "I can't mess with Fate, Perseus. I could've made things worse by telling him. Still, staying away from him was the hardest thing I've ever done."

"You had to let him make his own choice and save Olympus," I said.

He sighed angrily. "But he's dead. He died believing that I never cared about him. How can I forgive myself?"

Hermes made the Iris-message disappear by slashing him caduceus through it.

"You once told me," I said, "that, no matter what, you couldn't give up on your family." I looked at him. "Luke loved you. I'm sure he realized why you couldn't help him. He knew."

"Too late for both of us."

"Maybe not. You can honor Luke by recognizing your other children. All of the gods can. In fact, they should. The reason Kronos got so many demigods on his side was because they felt abandoned by their parents. We should be able to prevent that."

He gave a sigh, like he had had this conversation before. "We can try, Percy. You can even make them promise to. But the gods have never been good at keeping promises. Eventually we'll forget. It always happens."

"You can change."

He almost laughed.

"Maybe you can, but it's been three thousand years for us. You really think we can change?"

"Yeah, I do," I said.

Hermes looked surprised. "Could you…" He hesitated. "Could you maybe find my children and bring them to camp? I can give you a list."

"I promise," I told him. "And I won't forget."

"Perseus," Hermes said, "having you around for eternity might be good for us."

As I walked back down the path, Athena stood in the middle of the road, her arms crossed. My stomach flipped.

"So, Perseus," she said, "you chose immortality."

"Yes, ma'am."

She looked at me with curiosity. "Why, exactly?"

"Um, well, it's immortality, and Annabeth... Annabeth wanted me to."

Her eyes seemed to bore through me. "Did she, though?"

"What?"

She scowled. '"Are you so ignorant? I thought you understood Annabeth."

My heart was hammering. "I'm sorry...I…"

"Where is she now, Perseus?"

"Um, she was, um, waiting for me at the...at the elevator," I stammered.

"She's not there," Athena deadpanned.

I tried to remember to breathe. "What...what are you saying?"

Athena turned, like she didn't want to talk to me. "I'm saying you should talk to her. Of course, I do not approve of your relationship, but all the same, she should tell you what she feels." She looked back at me, and even though I could feel the power of her aura, it didn't bother me as much as it used to. "Don't mess it up, either."

Then she erupted in a column of fire, smoke drifting away over the ruins of Olympus.

I needed to get to Annabeth. Since Athena had said she wasn't at the elevator, I decided to try out one of my new powers and made myself dissolve. A second later, I stumbled out of mid-air into the Empire State Building lobby.

I placed my hand on a desk to steady myself. That would take some getting used to. I glanced up and saw my mom and Paul staring at me. They had been talking with the bald security guy-probably trying to get up the elevator.

"Percy…" my mom said. "How did you…"

I grinned despite the circumstances. "Lotta stuff happened."

"At least you're safe!" She hugged, squeezing the breath out of me. "The building lit up blue, but that was hours ago."

"She was getting anxious," Paul said.

"I'm okay," I told her. "Everything's okay. Did, um, did Annabeth come down here?"

My mom nodded. "She said you were doing something and would be down in a bit. Percy, she...she looked sad."

My heart skipped a beat.

"Then Nico came out of nowhere and said something about Rachel stealing Blackjack and going to Camp-"

"What? She took my pegasus?"

My mom nodded. "Then she and Nico ran off. Percy, why was Annabeth sad?"

"She…" I clenched my fist Rachel...something was wrong. I looked at my mom. "Can I please explain everything to you later? I promise I will."

She hesitated, then nodded.

"Please don't freak out when I disappear," I told her.

"Um, all right."

I closed my eyes and thought about Rachel. I could almost see her...in front of a house...Camp Half-Blood! I immediately willed myself there as everything around me dissipated.

* * *

**Again, sorry if it follows the book too much. Thanks for reading and please review! Sayonara! -nekokenna**


	3. Chapter 3-Ten Minutes Afterwards

**Hope you're ready for some sad Percabeth. Also, not sure how good I am at writing romance, so let me know how I did. Enjoy!**

* * *

I collapsed onto the grass and lay there for a second, trying to catch my breath. That had taken way more effort than I had been expecting. Then I pushed myself up and looked at the situation.

Rachel was on the ground in front of the Big House, Annabeth and Nico kneeling next to her. I noticed green smoke receding into the house. What had happened?

I jogged toward them. "What happened to Rachel? Is she okay?"

Annabeth looked back at me. "I think she'll be okay...Apollo?"

I noticed the god sitting in mid-air near the porch. "I am almost positive the spirit will take hold. If not…"

I looked from him to Rachel. "What spirit?"

"The Spirit of Delphi," a voice said. I looked back and saw that Rachel's eyes were open. Then they widened. "Percy, you're...you're immortal?"

"You can tell that?"

She nodded, then winced. "Ow. My head hurts."

"To be expected," Apollo said. "The visions aren't too bad?"

"They're a little disorienting," she said. "Help me up."

We helped her to her feet.

"So Rachel is the Oracle?" I asked.

She nodded and smiled. "I knew it was my destiny."

"So you can tell the future now?" Annabeth wondered.

"Not exactly. Whenever someone asks me a question-" She broke off suddenly, doubling over.

"What's happening?" I asked Apollo.

He held up a finger. "Wait."

Then she straightened, and her eyes glowed emerald green. When she spoke, it was like her voice had been tripled.

"_Seven half-bloods shall answer the call._

_To storm or fire the world must fall._

_An oath to keep with a final breath,_

_And foes bear arms to the Doors of Death."_

She collapsed. I caught her and helped her sit back down.

"I'm okay," she said, not looking okay at all.

"Um, what just happened?" I asked.

She looked confused. "What did I say?"

"I think that we just heard the next Great Prophecy," Apollo confirmed.

"Already?" I asked. "What does it mean?"

"Wait." Rachel held up her hand. "I feel...I feel something else."

"What is it?" Apollo asked.

She hesitated. "It's like the spirit is trying to tell me something. That prophecy...whatever it was...isn't going to happen for a very long time."

Apollo nodded. "You'll feel those occasionally. Don't dismiss them. They're important."

"All right."

I thought about the words of that prophecy. "That prophecy didn't sound so good."

"It definitely didn't." Apollo said cheerfully. "She's going to be a wonderful Oracle."

Later that day, when Rachel was resting, I went up to Annabeth and said, "We need to talk."

She was reading and didn't look up at me. I closed my hand over one of the pages. "Annabeth."

She glanced up. "Oh, hi."

"I need to talk to you."

"Um, okay." She dog-eared the page, which surprised me. Annabeth never dog-eared pages. She placed the book on the bench and stood up. "What do you need to talk about?"

"Can you come down to the beach with me?"

"Um, sure."

We walked down the path and onto the sand. The sun was getting low in the sky, but it wasn't sunset yet. It sparkled on the water, making it almost impossible to look at. I stopped and turned toward her. She looked at me, the sunlight just barely shining in her gray eyes, causing them to glow. Her eyebrows were scrunched a little, not even wrinkling her forehead. My heart started hammering again.

"I, um...You didn't...you didn't want me to become immortal, did you?"

She swallowed. "I wanted what was best for you."

"Annabeth." I took her hands in mine. "Why did you lie to me? This isn't what you wanted."

She looked away. "I thought...maybe that this would make you happy."

"Annabeth, you make me happy."

Tears filled her eyes. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "I wasn't thinking straight."

"You weren't thinking straight? But-"

She placed her finger on my lips, silencing me. "Seaweed Brain, I love you."

I stared at her, stunned. Had she actually just said that?

She stepped back, letting her arm drop. "I just wanted you to know that before you go."

"Go? Annabeth, why would I leave?"

"Because I made a mistake!" She nearly yelled. "We made a mistake! There's no undoing it! You'll be forever immortal, and I won't. That's just how it's going to go now."

I stared at her, not knowing what to say. Finally I just said, "I'm sorry."

She tucked her arms over her stomach and looked out over the ocean. "So what are you going to do?"

"I was, um, actually planning on finishing high school. And since you're gonna be in New York too…"

She sighed, then shook her head. "Can you promise something to me?"

"Anything."

She squeezed her eyes shut. "Promise that we'll never see each other again."

I didn't even have a chance to reply as she ran off. I just watched her go.

"Annabeth…" I whispered. But she was already gone.

What had I done?

* * *

**So I'm not doing the war with Gaea, but I want to have the rest of the Seven in here and maybe even Percy's experience in Tartarus. I obviously can't rewrite the whole Heroes of Olympus series, so...any suggestions? Please help! **

**Sayonara! -nekokenna**


	4. Chapter 4-Fifteen Minutes Afterwards

**Sorry I haven't posted for a while. IT'S FINALLY SUMMER! Thanks for your reviews guys! I really liked the suggestions, especially the one about Annabeth maybe finding another guy. I'll take it into consideration. :) Enjoy reading!**

**SQOR-Alan:** All I can say is wait to see where I go with this story. I don't think you'll be disappointed.

* * *

I ran as fast as I could back to camp. I grabbed the first person I saw, which was Connor Stoll, and said, "Did you see Annabeth come through here? Like twenty seconds ago?"

He nodded. "She was crying.""

"She was… Oh, no. Where did she go?"

He pointed. "To the Athena Cabin."

"Oh, okay. I guess...I guess I'll wait for her." I couldn't exactly just walk in there.

Connor hesitated. "So, are you really, a…"

"A god? Not exactly. Just immortal."

He nodded, taking the news completely normally like I had just stated what school I was going to.

"And you're chill with that?" He asked me.

"Well, I was because I thought that Annabeth was okay with it, but now I'm having regrets."

"You guys will figure it out," he said confidently.

I looked at him. "You sure about that?"

He nodded. "You always do."

I glanced down at my feet. I was thankful to Connor for having confidence in us, but I wasn't as sure as he was that we would get through this. "We'll try."

As I walked slowly towards the Athena Cabin, I realized that I had to have a little more confidence, otherwise I wouldn't try as hard.

I was only halfway there when the door opened and Annabeth walked out, her chin held high. She didn't even glance at me.

I hurried and stepped in front of her. She tried to walked past but I wouldn't let her.

"Annabeth, please. Listen to me."

She shook her head. "I thought I asked you to never see me again," she said, her voice cracking.

"Did you really think I would do that? Annabeth, we can work this out. Separation isn't the solution."

"It's what I want, okay? Please? Just for now."

I searched her face, but I couldn't see anything that gave away what she was thinking. "Why?"

She bit her lip, then opened her mouth to speak, but before she could say a word, a crash came from the woods, then screams. The dryads.

Campers were running towards the trees. Annabeth touched my arm. "Percy, you need to help them."

I looked back at her. "Annabeth-"

"Percy, just go!" She shouted. "Just leave me alone right now!"

I stared at her. She avoided my gaze.

"Annabeth…" I whispered.

Connor waved to me. "Percy! You coming? It's a hydra!"

While I was distracted, Annabeth had turned and continued to walk away.

"Annabeth, wait!" I called after her. She didn't even slow down or turn her head.

_I'll find her later, _I promised myself. _I will._

I turned to the woods and started running.

I followed the noise of something big crashing through the trees. It was by the creek.

I skidded to a stop and took a deep breath. One monster after another.

Clarisse was stabbing it as much as she could with a new spear, but at least no one was cutting the heads off.

I pulled Riptide from my pocket, but I didn't see that there was much I could do with a sword.

Clarisse stepped back to stand by me. "Too bad I don't have a cannon this time," she joked.

I shook my head. "Then maybe you won't crash my party." I took control of the water in the creek and lifted it out way too easily than what I was used to.

"You were losing anyway, loser." She leveled her spear and chucked it at the monster. It pierced the side and caused it to quit stomping around for a couple seconds. Enough time for me to form several sharp icicles and toss them at the hydra. It didn't do much.

"Prissy! You need to do something with your cool immortal powers!"

"I would, except for the fact that I don't know how to use them!" I shouted back.

"Just figure something out!" She dodged a head biting at her shoulder.

I stretched out my hand, testing everything that was in my power. There was the water, the earth, and… I frowned. Something else. But I couldn't quite make out what it was. I concentrated, then pulled on the string of power just a little bit. The hydra let out a loud shriek froze for two seconds, as if stunned. In that two second, Clarisse had managed to pierce its side once more.

She tossed her hair out of her face and said to me, "Did you do that?"

" Um, I think so? Maybe?"

"Well, do it again!"

How had I been able to control the hydra? It was a monster.

Then a possibility hit me. Monsters still had blood. Maybe I could…I could control it because blood is a liquid.

My immediate reaction to this was _Cool!_ But then I realized how dangerous this could be. I decided not to use it unless I absolutely had to.

But how to defeat the hydra without using it… I could simply charge it and see how much damage I could do. One side of me thought, _But you might get hurt, _while the other side thought, _You can't die. Go for it! _

I felt my newfound power tugging on me, as if urging me to use it. I resisted at first, but when Clarisse yelled, "Percy, can you kill it?" I answered reluctantly, "Yeah, I can."

"Then what are you waiting for!"

She was right. If I waited any longer, someone was going to get hurt.

I stretched out my hand and took control of the hydra. It stopped moving, but still struggled. I braced myself, afraid to do this. I closed my fist, and the monster exploded into golden dust.

The glittering shower drifted to the ground and eventually faded away. The woods was completely silent. Finally Clarisse said, "That was slightly terrifying."

I didn't answer, just stared at the spot where it had been.

"And totally awesome!" Connor added.

Clarisse walked over to me. "You okay, Prissy?"

"I-I think so," I answered. "I just...I didn't realize I could do that. I kind of scared myself."

She snorted. "You? Scared? You'll be fine. Now don't you have a certain daughter of Athena to catch?"

I remembered about Annabeth and immediately said, "Right! Gotta go!"

I took off towards the Big House. Slowing as I neared the border, I looked around for her. She wasn't anywhere. My heart sank. She had already left.

* * *

**Again, sorry for not posting sooner. Last days of school are always busy. If you didn't see in the last chapter, my dilemma is how to have the rest of the seven in here without repeating the entire Heroes of Olympus series. Please review and have a great summer!**

**Sayonara! -nekokenna**


	5. Chapter 5-One Month Afterwards

**'Nother chapter! Thanks so much for all your reviews, guys! I really, really appreciate them. Special thanks to megSUPERFAN and allisaNERDINTRAINING. See if you guys can catch the reference in here *wink wink*. Anyways, enjoy reading!**

* * *

*One month later*

I hadn't been able to find her. I thought it would be easy, since she had told me what school she went to now, but I had looked all around that school and hadn't even spotted her.

Now I was at home again, beating myself up, missing her, and feeling sorry for myself, as usual.

My mom had taken the news very calmly, telling me that she knew I would do the right thing. I was so thankful to have such an awesome mom. Paul was the one who still couldn't quite get over the fact that I would never die.

"So, all the history that's going to happen," he kept saying. "You'll be able to see all of it. Like, everything."

I kept nodding and telling him that yes, yes I would.

One day my mom decided that I should still go to school.

"Even if you're immortal, you can still get a good education," she said. I wanted to protest at first, but then realized that it would help take my mind off of Annabeth, even if only a little bit. She enrolled me in the highschool I was originally going to go to before everything happened. Apparently, being a couple weeks late wasn't a problem.

My mom drove me the first day, even thought I had just gotten my permit. I sighed as I leaned against my elbow and watched out the window.

"Hey," my mom said. "Cheer up! You're gonna love it there!"

"I would love it a lot more if I could see Annabeth," I said gloomily.

There was a pause, then: "You really haven't seen her at all?"

I shook my head. "But I'm not gonna stop looking."

"I wouldn't let you stop looking," she said. I smiled at her.

We pulled into the parking lot.

"Do you need me to walk in with you?"

"Mom!"

She laughed as I got out of the car. "Have a good day, honey!"

"I will," I replied.

Walking towards the building seemed very...normal. I realized that I was on my guard, always looking out for something strange. I sighed and tried to relax. But even inside the school, I caught myself scrutinizing nearly every kid, seeing if something was out of the ordinary. I told myself to act like a normal person.

I got some looks, as I had joined a few weeks late. But I was more sensitive about the small scar on my jaw. It was barely noticeable, but once you saw it, you couldn't stop seeing it. I didn't know where it came from; it could be anything, really, when you're a demigod.

Math was my first class. I figured I should try to pay attention a little, just to see if I could get away with sleeping in this class.

It was geometry. I yawned and leaned back in my seat. Luckily, I was in the back row.

A girl sitting next to me poked my arm with her pen. I glanced over.

"Isn't math so boring?" she whispered with an eye roll and a slight smirk. "I don't blame you for falling asleep."

I grinned back at her and said, "Don't think I didn't catch you nodding off a few minutes ago."

She stifled a small giggle, while trying to look completely innocent. It was my turn to roll my eyes.

We both slept through the rest of the class period. After the bell rang, she caught me as I was walking into the hallway.

"Hey," she said. "What's your next class?"

"Um…" I glanced at my schedule. "English."

"Really? Same!"

As we were walking together, she asked, "What's your name? Mine's Reena. Although," she said, wrinkling her nose, "my sister likes to call me Reenie. She says it makes up for her name, Zini. She hates it. I think it's cute though."

I wasn't exactly sure how to reply to that, so I just said, "My name's Percy Jackson."

"Is Percy short for something?"

"Yeah, Perseus."

"Like the Greek hero?"

I nodded. "Yep. My mom always liked Greek mythology, so I kinda got into it too."

"Nice! You're gonna love our history class, then. We're learning about Greek history right now."

"Cool. You like History?"

Reena shrugged. "It's interesting enough."

I left it at that. We were at our classroom, anyway.

I slipped into a seat in the back row, Reena next to me. We slept the entire time.

Three more classes later, it was lunch. I got my food and looked around the cafeteria, not sure where to sit. Then I saw Reena sitting at a table with four other girls and three guys. She waved me over.

"Sit with us, new kid!" one of the guys said.

I smiled, then went over and claimed the last spot, next to Reena.

"So." A guy with longish blond hair freckles leaned forward. "What made you come late?"

"We just moved here, me and my mom," I lied. "I'll probably be going to the school my stepdad teaches at next year."

"You have a stepdad?" Reena asked.

"Yeah, my real dad died when I was way younger."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

I shrugged. "It's okay. I never really knew him."

The guy with blond hair swatted her arm. "Stop asking emotional questions, Reena. Let's get to introductions." He leaned back. "My name is Cody." Then he pointed to each of the kids around the table. "That's Reena, obviously, that's Natalie, Sammi, Kara, Savanna, Mike, and Aiden."

There was no way I was going to remember all those names. I tried to follow him around the table. There was a girl with dark brown hair and glasses, a dark-skinned girl with dark blue hair and a scarf to match, a girl with red hair and bright red lipstick, an athletic looking girl with tan skin and black, short hair. Then there was an athletic looking guy with light brown hair and blue eyes, and an African American kid with glasses. I smiled and nodded at each of them.

"So Percy," said Savanna, the girl with short black hair, "do you have a girlfriend?"

Reena rolled her eyes before slapping Savanna on the arm. "That had to be your first question? You couldn't think of anything else?"

She shook her head and smiled, still waiting for an answer.

"Well," I started, "it's kind of complicated."

They were all immediately interested. "Do tell," Kara, the girl with bright lipstick, said.

"We got into a fight over something that we could've worked out but she didn't see how, and I've been looking for her for a month."

"What was the thing you got into a fight over?" asked Savanna. Natalie, the girl with glasses, gave her another slap on the arm and said, "You don't need to know that!"

She held her hands in the air. "Sorry! But what's her name?"

"Annabeth Chase."

Dead silence around the table. I looked around. "What? Did something happen to her?"

"No, no," said Cody, "she's perfectly fine, it's just…Annabeth Chase is your girlfriend?" His voice rose on the last words.

"Well, I suppose we were never actually officially together, but I knew that she liked me. But how do you guys know her?"

"She's, like, famous," Reena said, fidgeting. "She is so smart, and she even designed part of an addition we're building to the school."

I smiled and said to myself, "That's Wise Girl. So where is she now?"

"_Um,_ well," Cody answered, "I don't know what school she goes to, but I know that she likes to go to that park just down the road every day."

I stared at him. "How do you not know what school she goes to, and yet you know where she likes to go for a walk?"

He shrugged. "I've just seen her there a lot."

"Mmkay."

"So are you gonna go after her?" Savanna asked, seeming very interested in our relationship.

I nodded. "Why wouldn't I?"

"Awww," all the girls said in unison.

My face reddened, but I knew they were just teasing.

"So," Cody leaned back in his chair again. "Anything else we should know about you, Percy?"

"Like where did you get that scar from?" Reena asked, pointing at my jaw.

I reached up to rub it. "I'm actually not sure. I do sword fighting a lot, so it probably came from that."

"You do sword fighting?" Mike, the athletic kid, asked. All three guys were suddenly interested.

I nodded. "Yeah."

"How good are you?" Aiden, the black kid, asked.

I shrugged. I couldn't exactly tell them that I was basically undefeatable. "I'm okay."

They eyed me suspiciously.

"What?" I said.

Cody picked up his plastic fork and whipped it at me. I caught it out of reflex right before it hit my face.

"And what are you trying to accomplish with that?" I asked.

He grinned. "That was _fast_. Do it again."

"Now hold on a second," I protested, but soon all three boys were throwing forks at me. I caught every single one, grinning.

"All right boys," Reena grabbed all the forks and put them at her side of the table. "Settle down."

Just then the bell rang. Cody picked up his tray and said to me, "Catch you later?"

"Sure," I replied. Then Reena and I walked to History class.

* * *

**Kind of a long chapter this time...I may or may not have gotten a little carried away :). Anywho, thanks for reading and have a great day!**

**Sayonara! - nekokenna**


	6. Chapter 6-Still One Month Afterwards

**No idea what to say for an author's note… So thanks for your reviews and enjoy reading!**

* * *

I rounded the corner of the park on my fifth lap. I had tried sitting on the bench, but after two minutes (I was surprised I had even gotten that far) of fidgeting, I had gotten up and began pacing. It turned into seeing how many laps I could walk until she got here.

I was starting my sixth when I heard someone say, "Annabeth, wait!"

I turned and saw Annabeth walking towards the park. My heart stuttered a little.

I was just out of her view, but I could see a boy jogging after her. She turned and said, "Oh, hi, Brady."

"Hey Annabeth." He slowed to a stop in front of her. "Do you need something? Cause I have a lot of work to do."

"Oh, um, not if you're busy."

"No, tell me what you were gonna say."

"I...um…" He stuck his hand in his pocket. "Well, we've been friends for a while, and, well, I was just wondering if you would like to, I don't know, maybe go to the movies or something?"

I was almost about to jump out with Riptide in my hand, but I kept still to see what Annabeth would say.

She smiled at him. "I appreciate the offer, I really do, I just think that...well, we've only known each other for a month. I think we should wait a little longer."

My fist clenched, my arm shaking. She hadn't turned him down, just told him to wait.

His gaze dropped. "Oh, ok," he said, sounding disappointed. "Um, see you later then?"

"Sure," she replied, then waved and kept walking.

I waited until she passed by me, then said, "He seems nice."

She froze, then turned towards me. "Percy. I thought I asked you to stay away."

"Did you actually think I was going to do that?"

She half-smiled. "I guess not. But why are you here?"

"Why do you think I'm here? I'm not giving up on you yet."

She sighed and looked at the ground. "Percy-"

"Look, Annabeth, can't you see that we can work this out? Please, can we at least try?"

She didn't answer. I couldn't read her expression. I stepped closer. "Annabeth? Do you even like me anymore?"

"Why do you think I turned Brady down?" she said, her voice shaking. When she looked up, her face looked so sad I wanted to do anything to make her happy again. "Of course I still like you."

I slowly reached forward. When she didn't stop me, I gently took her hand in mine. "Then do you want to go out tonight?"

She smiled. "All right, Seaweed Brain. I'll go out with you."

I grinned, feeling like I was about to fly.

* * *

**Short chapter this time. QUESTION: Should I have Zeus offer to make Annabeth immortal as well? If so, should she accept? Thanks for reading and please review!**

**Sayonara! -nekokenna**


	7. Chapter 7-One Month and a Day?

I LIVE. I have finally taken the time to plan this story out a little bit more, and I will somehow manage to balance this story along with everything else i'm working on… Anywho, thank u all for the reviews and enjoy the chapter!

* * *

"You actually asked her out?" my mom asked for a fifth time.

"Yes, mom, I asked her out." I would've gotten slightly annoyed with the amount of times she was asking me about it, but I was so happy that Annabeth had said yes that it didn't bother me as much.

"So, where are you going?" Paul asked.

I shrugged. "I was thinking a restaurant or something. Anything she wants."

"Aww, that's so sweet," my mom said.

My face reddened. "Whatever," I mumbled. Then I checked the clock. It was 5 o'clock.

"I'm gonna go pick her up from the park," I said.

"Okay, have fun!" my mom called after me as I walked out the door. I gave her a thumbs-up.

I drove to the park in my car that my mom had finally let me get, though I was tempted just to teleport there. But I wasn't sure if I could take another person with me, and there were mortals around.

She was waiting for me on a bench next to the road. She stood up and smiled as I pulled up.

"You're late," she said as soon as I got out of the car.

I shook my head, smiling. "I'm always late, Wise Girl. It's called being fashionable."

She laughed. "So where are we going?"

"Um…" I froze. I'd planned what I was going to say, but Annabeth was looking at me, a corner of her mouth lifted, one eyebrow raised, and all my thoughts fled.

"Well, um, I was thinking that you would choose."

"Me? Come on, Seaweed Brain. You can do better than that."

My heart thumped, thinking that she was actually disappointed in me until she laughed. "I'm teasing. That's very sweet of you to let me choose."

"Okay, well…" I took a deep breath. "Are you ready to go?"

Annabeth smiled and nodded, letting me open the door for her.

"I think we should go to… Bleeker Street Pizza?" she said, glancing at me.

"Sounds perfect."

Once we got there, we ordered inside, then went to sit outside to wait for our food. It wasn't dark yet, but the sun's soft glowing rays spread across the city and our table. I couldn't help but think how pretty it would be from the beach, with the sunlight glittering and sparkling on the waves.

"What have you been up to lately?" Annabeth asked me. "I mean, I don't suppose you've been staying in Olympus all this time."

"Oh, no. Definitely not. My mom actually made me go to school believe it or not."

She laughed. "Of course she did. Did you meet anyone there?"

"Yeah, I hang out with this group. All mortals, though."

"Not very fun then?"

"Not as fun as Camp Half-Blood."

She laughed again. "That's always true."

"Yeah."

Our food came out, and as we were eating, the lights strung around the eating area came on, illuminating the gray in Annabeth's eyes and covering everything in a soft glow.

"You're staring at me," she said quietly.

I shook myself. "Um, sorry."

"It's alright. Your eyes are pretty in the light, too."

I stared at her for a bit, and she stared back, until we both burst out laughing.

"Well, that was almost romantic," I said.

"Yeah," she laughed.

"Seriously, though. You are beautiful."

I wasn't positive, but I might've caught a blush on her cheeks before she glanced away. "Thank you."

I just smiled, happy to be where I was.

But, of course, happy things never last. The whole time we'd been eating, I'd noticed a strange-looking man sitting in the corner, occasionally watching us. He looked too much like a UPS man for me to not be suspicious that he was a certain god I knew.

He stood up now, making his way over to us. When he neared our table, he took his hat off, revealing that he was indeed Hermes.

"Hermes," Annabeth sighed. "What is it?"

He looked offended. "That's not the type of greeting a messenger from the gods should get."

"Well, to be fair," I said, "you usually bring bad news."

Hermes sighed. "I suppose you're right, and I don't exactly bring good news this time."

"What is it? I asked.

"Zeus wants both of you at Olympus, now."

I scowled. "Why?"

"You remember the prophecy that the red-haired girl said."

"Rachel? The prophecy of Seven?" Annabeth said.

"Yeah, that one. It's happening."

"It's...what?"

"Happening. Right now. Zeus wants to talk to you about it."

"Why us?"

"Look, I don't know. Are you coming?"

We glanced at each other, both having already made a decision.

"I think we should," I said.

"Agreed."

"Wonderful! Percy, you teleport there, I'll get Annabeth."

I wasn't a fan of that, but I trusted Hermes more than the other gods.

"Okay." After they dissolved, I imagined the throne room, and willed myself there. Only when I appeared in front of the gods did I remember all of the mortals who had just witness us disappear into nothing. Oops.

"Perseus Jackson," Zeus's voice boomed throughout the room. I snapped my attention to the Lord of the skies as Annabeth came to stand by my side.

"Lord Zeus." I saw my father watching me out of the corner of my eye, but I kept my view on Zeus sitting on his throne.

"Do you remember the prophecy of Seven?"

"_Seven half-bloods shall answer the call,_" Annabeth said. "_To storm or fire the world must fall. An oath to keep with a final breath, and foes bear arms to the doors of death. _I remember it."

"Good. To put it in short, that prophecy is happening right now."

I guess we both looked pretty clueless, because Zeus said, "I'm going to give it to you short and quick. There is a Roman camp called New Rome near where Atlas holds up the sky. One of their leaders recently disappeared. Mars called two of them, a boy and girl, to go on a quest. You, Perseus, were supposed to be there."

"I...me?"

"Yes, you. I can't give you all the details, but your acceptance of immortality really put a dent in everything. Now the two Romans have failed a quest because you were supposed to be there. Jason Grace is still missing, and two other demigods are in great danger. We need your help."

I was silent for a moment, extremely confused, but luckily Annabeth was there.

"So, all we need to do is complete the quest? Are the two Romans still alive?"

Zeus hesitated. "We don't know. They went missing after the quest failed."

"What was the quest?"

"To free Thanatos, the god of death. No demigod has died since he has been imprisoned."

I thought about that for a while. "So all we need to do is free him? Where is he?"

"In Alaska."

"Oh, wonderful."

"Percy…"

I looked at Poseidon. The look in his eyes wasn't begging, but I could clearly tell he wanted me to do this.

I looked back at Zeus. "So all we have to do is free Thanatos?"

"Hopefully."

I took a deep breath and glanced at Annabeth. "Would you be coming?"

"No, she has a different mission."

"Oh," we both said at the same time.

So I'd be going alone.

"What mission do I have?"

Zeus hesitated. "Athena...I think you had better explain this one."

"Of course." Athena rose from her throne in all her regal beauty and gestured to Annabeth.

"Wait," I said. "When am I leaving?"

"As soon as possible."

"So right away?"

"Right."

"Annabeth…"

She turned back and smiled at me. "You do your quest and I'll do mine, Percy. We'll both be back before we know it." She came back and hugged me, and I hugged her back, wishing we were just back at the pizza place.

"Be safe, Wise Girl," I murmured.

"You too, Seaweed Brain." She stepped back. "See you soon."

"See you."

She turned again and walked away with Athena. After I watched her go, I turned back to Zeus and said, "Where do I need to go?"

* * *

Whew! This is going to be difficult. I'm going to try and balance all the HoO books at once ….minus the lost hero cause honestly I barely remember what happened in that book. Anywho this story isn't abandoned! Stay tuned for the next chapter, it hopefully won't be too long. Thank you to my reviewers! Thank u for reading, hope you enjoyed it, and I hope you have a great day!

-nekokenna


	8. Chapter 9 - Author's note

**So I've decided to put this story on hold for the moment... I'm working on a different PJO fic right now and the difference timelines are messing me up. I might pick this one up later but we'll see. Thanks so much for reading it anyway. **


End file.
